Good Intentions
by Beyl
Summary: Slash xover After killing Voldemort Harry wants nothing more than to sit back and enjoy life but when the wizarding world turns their back on him he has to run or be imprisoned. So, Remus's Aunt Marianne helps him escape. ch3 expanded
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****This a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Laurell K. Hamilton (****Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter Novels)**** or J.K. Rowling (****Harry Potter)**** or any other copyright holder.**

Title: Good Intentions

Author: AbNaGbEyL (You may have seen this story under the name 'Lady Prince' 'Silver Poison', or 'SilverDeath'...all are me. This is my story.)

Rating: T (Rating is subject to change)

Warnings: Slash

Pairing: Harry Potter/Undecided

**Good Intentions (Full Summary)**; A Harry Potter Crossover with Anita Blake.

After killing Voldemort, Harry want's nothing more than to sit back and enjoy life. But when the wizarding world turns their back on him he has no choice but to run or be imprisoned. With the help of Remus, he escapes and is sent to America to live with Remus' Aunt Marianne. There, he learns a new way of life and finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of danger and emotions after meeting the local and visiting lycanthropes...

**Chapter One**

Harry woke suddenly, his heart racing.

The House of Black was quiet...radiating a stillness that only emptiness could produce, he was the only one living at Grimmauld Place now.

The house actually looked pretty decent now that his new house elves, Dobby and Winky, had joined the battle against the house. There were times that Harry was certain the house was sulking. It was still a dark, and dreary place, but the dark artifacts and strange creatures had been evicted.

Ever since Sirius' death he had made it his mission to bring the Black name back into it's former Glory as a family of the Light...or rather the Grey. He still believed in many of the 'light' ideals, but he had also discovered that the 'dark' was not as bad as it was made out to be. Of course, this mission was made slightly easier because he was the sole heir to everything that belonged to the Black name.

It hadn't been his choice though, not that he had any problem with it. His father had allowed Sirius to adopt him when he was a baby, it was common among purebloods to designate an heir in another family if they didn't plan on children of their own and since Sirius didn't want any kids he decided that his Godson would make the perfect heir. He got a son with all of the benefits and none of the four am feedings. Being the 'favorite uncle' was good enough for him.

Sirius had even gone so far as to use a Blood Adoption potion to make the adoption legal and permanent. Which, of course, was a good thing because if he hadn't then the Ministry of Magic would have voided the adoption when he was falsely accused of murder and betrayal before throwing him in Azkaban.

Harry was sixteen when he learned his true name and title by entering his family vaults.

Sixteen...until then he had simply been Harry James Potter. Funny how people forget to mention the important stuff. It was embarrasing to think that he hadn't even known his first name.

Hadrian James Potter-Black, Lord of the House of Potter, Lord of the House of Black.

As Lord of both houses he was quite wealthy, so he used that wealth in order to pay for tutors that could help him learn how to prepare for The War since no one in the Order were going to help him any time soon. If anything they were actively trying to prevent him from learning anything new, though he hadn't figured out why yet. He wasn't too worried, they weren't his problem any more.

He dropped out of Hogwarts, and in doing so "slipped through the fingers of the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix effortlessly and disappearing into the vastness of the muggle world..."

Well...that's what the 'Prophet' told everyone. They amused him greatly when it came to embellishing rumors of his 'disappearance', he especially liked the articles on how he was living in Monaco, they weren't too far off but Monaco was made up entirely of squibs. He wouldn't have been welcome by the predominatly magic-less comunity.

In reality he escaped into the Magical part of France with the help of Bill and Fleur, where he then posed as Fleur's younger brother: Alexandre Raoul Dubois-Delacour.

Both of her parents liked Harry and they had no sons of their own. It was easy for them to adopt him, thought not by blood. Harry took both of their names to honor and thank them for their kindness and support but he was only a minor heir to them and would get no title or heirlooms beyond a bit of money and a house or two.

While in France he found both muggle and magical teachers from all over the world.

He had grown up as a muggle and he understood that there were several different ways other than using magic to find a solution to a problem...and he found a solution.

It was with unorthodox methods and even more unorthodox teachers he learned about the other types of magic's: Wicca, Voodoo, and Necromancy interested him the most and he had the aptitude for them.

He also learned that True Wizardry was a fading art. The 'Wizards' were forgetting all that they once knew.

Wands were not amplifiers of magic, simply tools meant to help young children focus until they managed to learn how to direct their magic on their own. Many years previously, wands were discarded around the age of twelve or thirteen.

Spells were the same, they were simply triggers to help children learn control.

Magic was done by the will of it's user, they simply had to direct it to what they wanted it to do. No words or focuses were needed.

In truth he learned that Magic had no limit other than what it's wielder gave it and it was with this knowledge he took the matters of war into his own hands.

Sure...he could have gone out wearing heavy battle robes covered in layers of protection spells while he wielded a jewel incrusted sword belonging to some ancient and noble hero intending to fight until he was covered in the blood of his enemies on a huge open battlefield. He could have watched as all of his friends and loved ones died around him and he could have mourned them while the survivors talked about how brave and noble they had all been...but he didn't.

There was no climactic Final Battle to be fought...there was no Glory or Honor in how he dealt with the enemy.

In fact...there was no active magic used at all. His muggle instructor had been very proud of him.

The only things he used were his invisibility cloak, a handgun , a remote detenator and a_ lot_ of C-4.

Then...it was over. That was it. Nothing more.

The 'Dark Lord Voldemort' had his brains spattered onto his pillow and his followers were extra crispy in their own homes.

And he was able to go home at the end of the day with no regrets or worries.

His job was done and _they_ didn't need him as a weapon anymore.

So, here he was, sitting up in bed trying to figure out why the hell he was up at the un-godly hour of six o'clock in the morning.

Then he heard it, someone was pounding on his front door.

He cursed and stumbled out of bed before searching for a pair of pants while he asked the wards around the house who was at his door.

The image of his sort-of Godfather filled his head and he grinned.

"Come on in Remus!" He yelled, unlocking the door with a thought.

The door opened and the sound of running filled his ears, he frowned again and managed to get himself decent before Remus burst in holding a copy of the 'Daily Prophet' in one hand.

"Harry! Oh thank God! Your still here!" He gasped throwing his arms around Harry's smaller frame and hugging him fiercely. Harry frowned slightly and hugged his mentor briefly before holding him at arms length to find out what was wrong. He only frowned harder when he realized that his friend and mentor was terribly pale and out of breath. The man was a werewolf. He shouldn't be out of breath by a simply run up the stairs.

"Remus? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly while trying to steady him. "Why didn't you floo?" he asked, knowing that he was the only one keyed into the apparation wards.

"Haven't you read today's paper? Shit, oh shit, here!" the normally calm Werewolf gasped handing him the 'Prophet'.

Harry took it, sending him one last worried look before looking at the paper.

**The Boy-Who-Lived a Cold Blooded Murderer?**

**Last month we of the Daily Prophet and you, our readers, recieved word that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's reign of terror had finally come to an end. However, The Ministry of Magic has maintained the belief that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named never returned. **

**This morning, The Minister of Magic released a statement to the press that has declaired Mr. Potter a wanted criminal.**

**"Mr. Harry Potter's dubious actions last month have lead us to investigate the property of the late Mr. Thomas Riddle. We were able to identify the remains of Mr. Riddle by the use of partial dental records. The remains of no less than hundreds of others were left unidentified due to the lack of sufficient remains. This savage act leaves we of the Ministry with no doubt ...Mr. Harry Potter is a Stone Cold Killer and he must pay for his crimes..."**

**Mr. Potter is to be sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban...**

Harry looked at Remus in horror.

"Is this...I mean...I..."

Remus nodded.

"It's all true. I asked Tonks, she has orders to bring you in but she gave me time to warn you." Remus said. "Your floo has been blocked and every auror on- and off-duty have orders to bring you in. They set up wards around my house and all the houses that belong to someone who you are known to have regular contact with. I had to run to fight my way through the magic. It's strong. They aren't taking any chances...had I been a normal wizard then I wouldn't have gotten through in time to warn you."

Harry felt tears build in his eyes. "They'll believe this won't they? Every one I worked to save...they'll turn on me again won't they?"

Remus gave him a sad look, but nodded.

"What am I going to do?" Harry whispered.

"Run."

Harry looked at Remus in shock.

"What?" he whispered.

"Run, go to France and stay with Fleur and her family they will see you properly hidden until I can make other arrangements. I am going to contact an old friend of mine to see if she will take you. The Goblins will make sure that all your properties and vaults are sealed, you're their favorite client after all." Remus gave him a small smile.

Harry gave him a helpless look.

"I..."

He was cut off as the alarms built in with his wards sounded...someone was trying to force entry into the house.

"GO!" Remus ordered.

Harry lept into action, grabbing a bag and stuffing it with things that he would need.

When he finished Remus pulled him into a hug, Harry clung to him for a second before he pulled back in order to apparate away, Harry mentally adjusted the wards to temporarily let Remus through.

Remus gave him an encouraging smile before apparating first so Harry could effectively 'shut down' the house.

He released the magic of the house and felt it fade away before apparating out himself.

XoXoX (_"French"_)

Harry appeared in the apparation room of Delacour Manor with only a slight pop, he was normally silent but he was too upset to consentraite properly. Fleur said running in with baby Dominique in her arms.

" 'Arry! Oh thank Goodness! _I was so worried about you!! The papers said..."_

_"I know, Remus warned me and told me too come here. Where is everyone?" _He asked.

_"Mother and Father are visiting my Grandmother, she fell ill yesterday. Gabrielle is in the Library and Bill is at work. I just put Victoire to bed."_ Fleur told him after kissing both his cheeks briefly.

_"I think that I will need a place to stay for a day or two. I think that Remus is trying to get me as far away from England as he can."_ He told her as they walked into the hall.

_"Good, as much as I would love for you to stay here it is too risky for you."_ Fleur told him with a sad smile.

He hugged her gently. _"Don't worry Big Sister...things will work out in the end. Now give me my Niece!"_ He demanded holding his arms out for the infant in Fleur's arms. Fleur laughed and transfered the little girl over too him smiling as he cradled her gently.

"You will be a wonderful fazer someday 'Arry." she told him, he gave her another smile and tickled the toes of the giggling baby.

OxOxO

A week passed before any word came from Remus.

Meanwhile the English Ministry had attempted to seek help from the French Ministry but the only thing they got was a firm order to stay out of the country and look for him in their own.

It may have helped that Minister Jean-Luc Dubois, who just _happened_ to be Fleur's uncle, was very fond of Harry.

However, just in case they attempted to keep looking for him he fell into the disguise of Alexandre.

Normally, Harry was 5'5" with slightly long but spiked in a controlled style instead of the mess it could be if he didn't style it. It was so black that it looked blue in the right light, and it only enhanced the color of his emerald green eyes, he had done away with his glasses after talking to a few of his fighting instructors. He had a slender but well muscled build and his body had a nice, even tan that came from both genetics and plenty of time out in the sun.

But as Alexandre he changed his appearance so he had short, silvery blond hair done in a faux mohawk and his eyes became a bright sapphire blue, he had tried to make them a bit duller but that just made them revert back to their brilliant emerald color. He couldn't get rid of his height or body mass but his skin was now very white. It made him look quite a bit like his 'sisters'.

Apolline, Fleur's mother, had him working on improving the wards around the manor when Remus finally arrived.

The old wolf was a little worse for wear but smiling as he greeted Harry enthusiastically.

"My friend has agreed to house you until this...problem has been solved. Pack whatever you wish to bring with you, it may take awhile knowing the stubbornness of the Ministry." Remus told him.

"Where does your friend live?" Harry asked as they made their way back to the manor and into the kitchen.

"Remus!" Apolline said happily standing from where she was having her tea.

"Poly, you look wonderful!" Remus said hugging the older woman. She blushed and giggled as her husband laughed.

"Remus you old wolf! Flirting with my wife! Shame on you!" the heavily muscled 6'6" man said slapping him on the back in a manly hug.

"Raoul! Your looking much better, how do you feel?" Remus greeted.

"Better, much better, I assume your here to take my son somewhere safe?"

"Yes, I am." He looked back to Harry who had been watching with a grin.

"Are you packed?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to be ready just in case I had to leave in a hurry." Harry replied.

"Good, did the Goblin's send you your passport and other papers?"

"Yes...why?"

"Your going into the muggle world. My friend, Marianne is a muggle witch."

"A Wiccan?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, that's the term. She lives in Tennessee."

"_America?_" Harry asked incredulously.

Remus nodded.

"But...the wizarding population there is...is..."

"Next to nothing. You'll be completely safe from the Ministry" Remus said grinning.

Harry grinned. "Remus, you're absolutely brilliant."

"I know, but just in case...don't use the Potter name ok?"

"Way ahead of you...Hadrian Evan Black at your service." Harry said with a grin, flashing a muggle I.D. with that name on it.

Remus blinked. "Where did you get..."

"One of my instructors, Edward, taught me how to forge I.D.'s during my training. It's pretty useful." Harry said grinning innocently.

Remus gave him a wry look. "I'll bet."

Harry looked towards his adoptive family.

"You be careful Son." Raoul said shaking his hand firmly. He nodded and smiled.

Poly stood and hugged him fiercely. "_Don't get into too much trouble dear, we can't help you over there."_

_"Yes mum."_

"What about Bill and the girls?" Remus asked. "We have to leave soon."

"They went back to Shell Cottage to finish moving in. Gabrielle is with them...they'll understand." Raoul said quietly.

"Give them my love then..." Harry said sadly. The big man nodded and pulled his quietly crying wife into his arms.

Harry flicked his wrist and a bag appeared in one hand. "I'm ready then." He told Remus.

"Ok...here's the portkey."

He handed Harry a chewing gum wrapper and together they vanished from the beautiful manor.

XoXoX

Harry blinked as they suddenly appeared in a shady corner in a very busy London airport. Without waiting for Harry to recover, Remus pushed him through the crowd. Harry dimly noticed that they had by passed all the security and and they were being lead directly onto the plane.

He was seated beside Remus by the time he fully recovered from the jarring portkey induced daze he could never seem to get used too. His tutors had been frustrated constantly by the issue but nothing seemed to help, apparently his magic just didn't like portkeys.

"Remus?" He whispered.

"Hm?"

"A little more information if you will?"

"Oh, of course. Marianne is my father's sister, she took me in after...after the night your parent's died. She is also a Vargamor for the local werewolves of the Oak Tree Clan."

"Vargamor?"

"A vargamor is a pack's wise woman or wise man. Usually a witch, although sometimes a psychic, it is a position held by a normal human, no lycanthrope I know of has ever held the position. Probably has something to do with a disruption in heirarcy. It would be bad if someone other than the pack leader to have control over them and their abilities."

"She's your Aunt?" Harry asked, Remus rarely talked about his family.

"Yeah, she she had a little magic but not enough to go to Hogwarts so her father, my grandfather, sent her to learn what she could in America...if you remember, our world isn't very accepting of Wiccan Witches." Remus told him with a small shrug. "She's a better Psychic though, she just started to really practice witchcraft a few years ago.

"Yeah, I remember how pissed every one got when I mentioned the Wiccan arts over dinner once. How well do you...know her?" He asked seriously.

Remus chuckled. "You mean 'how much do I _trust_ her.'"

Harry shrugged, unembarrassed.

"I trust her with Teddy's life. She helped me get myself together after the night and the pack accepted me without question."

Harry nodded. "Ok...hey, do you think she'll mind teaching me what she knows about her magic?" he asked eagerly.

"I have no doubt she'll absolutely love to teach you." Remus said grinning at him briefly.

"Now sit back pup...it's going to be a long flight."

XxX

And here we are, by popular demand. One of my older, now revised, stories. I hope you like it so far.

A/N: All pairings are undecided but I am going to make this as canon as possible in that regard. I do not want to make Anita out as some slutty bitch who ends up dying in the middle of the story so don't look forward to that. I like Anita.

If you have read these post-chapter notes then please include the word-of-the-day...pickle.

Also, if any one wants' to give a suggestion on the pairings? I would like Harry to be in a triumvirate if possible so if your chosen vampire character has an animal-to-call then please stick with that animal...though I may disregaurd that rule myself.

**I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested, preferably one who has read the Anita Blake AND Harry Potter series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****This a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Laurell K. Hamilton (****Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter Novels)**** or J.K. Rowling (****Harry Potter)**** or any other copyright holder.**

Title: Good Intentions

Author: AbNaGbEyL (You may have seen this story under the name 'Lady Prince' 'Silver Poison', or 'SilverDeath'...all are me. This is my story.)

Rating: T (Rating is subject to change)

Warnings: Slash

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Asher/Undecided Animal to call, see bottom for details.**

**Good Intentions (Full Summary)**; A Harry Potter Crossover with Anita Blake.

After killing Voldemort, Harry want's nothing more than to sit back and enjoy life. But when the wizarding world turns their back on him he has no choice but to run or be imprisoned. With the help of Remus, he escapes and is sent to America to live with Remus' Aunt Marianne. There, he learns a new way of life and finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of danger and emotions after meeting the local and visiting lycanthropes...

AND many thanks to my Beta! Yamiyugi23, who has kindly given up time to go over and correct my horrible spelling and grammer...I know I'm hopeless.

**Chapter Two**

Harry started slightly as a hand rested on his shoulder and he turned sharply to see Remus looking down at him with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Rise and shine Pup, we're here...you slept the entire trip." His mentor chuckled. Harry blushed slightly and glared to hide it.

"Not the entire way." He protested.

"Your right, you made through lift off before visiting good 'ole Morpheus, tell me...how is the old boy?" Remus asked smirking, causing Harry to blush harder.

"Let's get off this thing." Harry grumbled.

"What's up with you? It isn't like you to be this...unaware of your surroundings." Remus said as they made their way off the plane, his voice held an undercurrent of worry.

Harry looked at him with a slight frown, still slightly annoyed. He had every right to be unhinged, his entire life had been completely up rooted in a matter of hours.

"I didn't get much sleep last night; I was trying to figure out how to raise a zombie." He muttered.

Remus blinked in surprise.

"You don't know how? You? Mr. 'Magic-is-limited-only-by-what-limits-it's-user-gives-it?'"

Harry shrugged, embarrassed. "I can _feel_ the zombie, I _know_ I can raise it but I just can't seem to...I don't know. I just don't know how the magic is supposed to feel. I've never met a real Necromancer."

"But...you can control Inferi..."

"Yeah, but those weren't _my_ Inferi...I stole someone else's so that I could practice. I've never actually managed to make my own."

"Maybe my Aunt can help you find a teacher." Remus said as he started to scan the crowd for his Aunt. Then he smiled broadly and pulled Harry through the crowd.

"Auntie Marianne!!" He called out.

A woman turned to them, she was about 5'7" with long pale hair that had streaks of white, grey and blonde. She must have been at least fifty but seemed a bit younger, Harry wouldn't underestimate her...he had met too many dangerous old ladies in his life time and he knew what they were capable of...Neville's Gran had taught him _that_ particular lesson.

"Remus John Lupin! Put me down this instant!" The woman laughed as Remus picked her up in a hug and spun her around once. Laughing, he did so but held her in the hug a little longer before turning back towards an amused Harry.

"Aunt Marianne, this is my Pup, Hadrian. Harry I'd like you to meet my Aunt, Marianne Lupin." Remus said with obvious pride in his voice.

Marianne gave him a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry. Remus's letters are filled with nothing but praises."

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Lupin." He said politely.

"Please, call me Marianne...will you be staying Remus?" She asked looking at her nephew.

"No, I need to pick up a few things and get back to London before I'm missed...since I'm so close to Harry they might try to look for him through me." Remus explained sadly.

She sighed and nodded, Harry looked at him sadly. Remus saw and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Be careful pup...watch what you write and watch what you say...especially if you visit wizarding establishments. Don't let anyone push you around while you're here." He whispered.

"Give Nyphie and little Teddy my love." Harry replied and Remus grinned.

"Dora hates it when you call her that." Remus laughed.

"I know." he replied cheekily.

"Love you Harry, stay safe." Remus whispered.

"Love you too Remus." Harry said just as quietly and he was about to say more but Marianne asked him something.

"Do you have everything you need Harry?" Marianne asked.

"Yes ma'am. I have everything in my bag." He replied turning to her and jiggling the bag in his hand, but when he turned back Remus had vanished. He sighed and gave her a slightly annoyed look.

"That's cheating." he mumbled. She gave him a sad smile.

"Come on, let's get you settled in. Verne has agreed to let you stay in one of his cabins."

"Who's Verne?" Harry asked.

She frowned.

"Didn't Remus tell you anything?"

"Um...he said you were the Vargamor of the Oak Tree Clan and a psychic. That's about it."

"Hm...Me and that boy need to have a serious talk..." She mumbled before speaking again

"Verne is the Ulfric of the Oak Tree Clan, He owns the Blue Moon Cabins, since I hardly have room for you to live with me with my Coven running in and out all the time that's where you're staying. His Lupa, Roxanne, said that you're welcome to have meals with them or you can go out and pick something up. I've no doubt that the pack will want to meet the boy that Remus is so fond of. He's one of the few alphas' the pack knows and they hold his opinion in high regard."

"Ok...I have one or two quick questions...Ulfric? Lupa?" He asked. Marianne sighed.

"A crash course in Pack etiquette is in order I believe."

XoXoX

Harry's head was reeling with knew information. He had no idea just how structured a lycanthrope pack could be! It was amazing!

Marianne had been pleased that he had shown so much interest and had been happy to answer all of his questions.

"You're a curious boy aren't you?" Marianne said amused. Harry shrugged, unashamed.

"I like to learn new things...especially when it has to do with family. Remus...I love him and I would kill for him but he just isn't comfortable with talking about his lycanthropy. It's nice to know what he is a part of."

"Yes, Remus was always very stubborn about that sort of thing. Verne tried time and time again to get him to join his pack, but doesn't accept his wolf and doesn't want to be tied to a real pack. But before he was called back to teach in England and every summer before Teddy was born he visited and stayed until he was called back and I know he would do anything for the pack if they asked him."

Harry nodded. Remus was great with helping people when they needed it.

"Here we are!" Marianne said suddenly smiling.

Harry blinked in surprise and looked around him; he had been so absorbed by their conversation that he hadn't really noticed the ride!

Marianne chuckled, seeing his expression.

They had turned into a wide gravel turnaround and pulled into a huge clearing. All around them were small, white boxy cabins that were scattered around looking like a Motel 6 that had been cut into pieces. There was a neon sign, bright in the moonlight that said Blue Moon Cabins. (1)

"Marianne? Is that you?" A deep, gravelly voice called.

"You know it is Verne!" The woman called back with a smile.

Harry shivered slightly as he looked toward the man that was making his way to them with an almost clumsy roll, as if his arms and legs were too long for his body, but it was a deception. Harry could feel the man's power, it was thick in the air and the man wasn't even trying to bring it to the surface.

Impressive.

As the man, or rather, the lycanthrope came into view Harry got a better look at him and Harry studied the man that would be his host for...who knew how long.

He was tall and thin, with shoulder length grey hair and a darker moustache. The lines in his face told Harry that he was older than fifty but he was lean and fit looking and it made him seem younger.

Said man was eyeing him as well.

"Verne, this is Harry." Marianne introduced, Harry couldn't help but notice the respect in her voice.

"So...you're the boy that Remus talked about so much...a little short ain't you?"

Harry blushed darkly and scowled.

Marianne chuckled quietly, earning a glare from Harry.

"Wizards, depending on how high their power level is, age more slowly than normal humans. He can literally look like a fourteen year old for years." She explained. "And unfortunately for Harry, he is a bit more powerful than the others his age."

"How old _is_ he?"

"-He- is right here." Harry said angrily. "And I'm 17."

The man grinned. "No shit?"

Harry stared at him hard a few seconds before grinning back.

"No shit." He confirmed.

Marianne gave an annoyed sigh and muttered something along the lines of 'men' before walking back to her car.

Verne laughed, "Come on Kid, I need to show you to your cabin and Roxanne want's to meet you. She and Remus are good friends so don't be surprised if she knows more about you than you do." He said with a good natured grin. "Then, tomorrow the Pack want's to meet you too. If you need _anything_ while you're here then just ask one of them. They'll help you no matter what."

Harry nodded and realised that he was wearing a small peaceful smile as he followed the man towards one of the small cabins that littered the grounds, a light, peaceful feeling had taken over his senses...he just knew that he was going to like it here.

* * *

(1) Pg 38 of Blue Moon, paperback edition if you want to know where I got this from!

Word-of-the-Day: Carpool

Potential Pairings: Daniel Zeeman or Josh Blake

Daniel/Josh will be turned into a lycanthrope, or will already be one by the time they get together. Most likely a hyena or a wolf...still undecided. I know that Asher's animal to call is a hyena but I also know that masters can have more than one animal to call. And don't say that he isn't powerful enough...we all have strengths in different places. Look at Jean-Claude. He can't fly. Or if he can, he never has.

XoXoX


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****This a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Laurell K. Hamilton (****Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter Novels)**** or J.K. Rowling (****Harry Potter)**** or any other copyright holder.**

Title: Good Intentions

Author: AbNaGbEyL (You may have seen this story under the name 'Lady Prince' 'Silver Poison', or 'SilverDeath'...all are me. This is my story.)

Rating: T (Rating is subject to change)

Warnings: Slash

Pairing: Harry Potter/Daniel/Asher

**Good Intentions (Full Summary)**; A Harry Potter Crossover with Anita Blake.

After killing Voldemort, Harry wants nothing more than to sit back and enjoy life. But when the wizarding world turns their back on him he has no choice but to run or be imprisoned. With the help of Remus, he escapes and is sent to America to live with Remus' Aunt Marianne. There, he learns a new way of life and finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of danger and emotions after meeting the local and visiting lycanthropes...

Many thanks to my Beta, yamiyugi23, who puts up with every mistake I make. Thanks!!

**Chapter Three**

Verne led him to one of the many cabins that surrounded them.

"Cabin seven is yours to use as long as you need it. It's one of our smaller cabins but since you're the only one living here then it'll do you just fine I think." Verne said as he led Harry inside.

"It's not much, one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, a kitchen with enough room for a dining area. You can get to the veranda through your room or the living room but the kitchen has the only way to get out to the patio."

"It's nice." He whispered having a look around. "It's perfect even; I've lived in much smaller."

It _was_ pretty nice, mostly made of darkly stained wood and various works of Van Gogh tastefully decorated the walls.

"Roxanne has a fascination with art; her favorite artist is Vincent Van Gogh, though if you look hard enough you might find a Rembrandt or two... they would be the ones I managed to sneak in." Verne said noticing Harry's gaze.

"Verne? Is he here?" a woman's voice called from somewhere in the cabin.

"In here Roxanne!" Harry's host called out.

A woman stepped out of the kitchen.

Roxanne was fairly short, a little shorter than him but not by much. Her hair was long and a very rich brown. Her bangs had been allowed to grow and were thinned until the hair covered her face past her nose like a veil. The hair was tinted ever so slightly blue. (1)

She was wearing a pair of old blue jeans and a blue scoop necked shirt with sleeves that extended to her elbows. He could clearly see that she was muscular but not overly so. She seemed to look slightly intimidating until she smiled.

"Hello! You must be Harry! It's wonderful to finally meet you. Remus had nothing but good to say concerning you!" She said walking towards him. She took him gently around the shoulders and led him into the kitchen.

There were several pots on the stove, all with ready to eat dishes.

"I figured that you would be hungry after your flight so I cooked something up. We can talk over dinner. Also, I took the liberty of stocking up your refrigerator and cupboards. Since you don't know the area I don't want you wandering off on your own just yet. The store is a little hard to get to out here...and besides...Remus would be furious at us if we let something happen to you." She explained. "If you need a ride then I'm sure that someone in the pack can take you into town or, if you can drive you can borrow mine or Verne's car. Just make sure you ask first."

"Thank you, it smells wonderful." He said smiling back. She beamed and sat him down. Then proceeded to fix a plate of massive proportions. He looked at it in slight horror as she set it down in front of him.

Verne snorted at the look on his face and quickly smothered his laughter and tried to look innocent as Roxanne spun to him with a furious glare.

"Roxanne hun...I don't think our guest can manage so much of your wondrous cooking...actually...I don't think _I_ can handle that much." He said grinning.

She frowned slightly. "But...he's so thin!"

"Then maybe you should try to build up his appetite...slowly." Verne advised. Steadfastdly ignoring the amusing sight of Harry's continued horror at the sight of the food mountain in fear of losing the battle with his laughter. He had still been in shock from the sight and hadn't heard a word of the conversation that the two shared.

Roxanne didn't miss the twitch of her husband's lips and turned to look at her newest project.

"Hm...I guess it is a bit much." She said then, also smiling in amusement as she took in her guests expression...it _was_ rather amusing.

Verne coughed back his laughter only to choke as she promptly shoved the plate in his direction.

Harry looked at her gratefully as she set a much smaller plate in front of him. "Thank you Ms. Roxanne." He said. She smiled.

"Such manners...Just call me Roxanne dear, or Aunt Roxanne or Roxy if you like. Remus is like a younger brother to me and he considers you his cub so that makes you family!" She said cheerfully.

Verne's agreement was muffled through the inpenetrable wall of his food.

O-o-O

Harry woke the next morning as the sun peaked out from behind his curtains. He had gone to bed right after dinner. He had been too tired to unpack or shower so his things were scattered around him. The last few days had been so hectic that he had just collapsed on the welcoming bed in his exhaustion. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his clothes.

Verne had informed him that the pack would be gathered to meet him at around noon. It was only seven in the morning so he had plenty of time to be ready. His first order of business was to unpack his belongings and get settled in. He made his bed haphazardly, never really seeing the big issue in having a perfectly made bed if he was just going to sleep in it again in a few hours.

He had a nice, long, HOT shower. He was only too happy to wash off the several days' worth of sweat and grime that had accumulated on his rather stressful, unplanned journey. It was also a very big factor in making him feel better about meeting a pack of lycanthropes whose sense of smell was FAR greater than the average humans'.

Seeing that he still had plenty of free time he set about getting better aquainted with the house and its contents, he wanted to be comfortable if he was going to live here for awhile...he didn't want to feel like a guest in his own home. It didn't take very long to explore so he decided that it was a good idea to have breakfast, he went to the kitchen and started rummaging around in order to find out just what Roxanne had bought for him. Finding some eggs, bread and cheese he set about making a simple omelett and toast. After that he decided that it wouldn't hurt to just go outside for a bit on the front porch.

O-o-O

Harry looked around, it was a fairly nice day outside, warm but breezy with only a few clouds in the sky. He took a deep breath and sat on the swing that swayed slightly with the breeze. It swung back and forth a few times with the momentum his sitting caused before it stilled under his weight. He looked around with only a slight interest, he was doing his best not to think about the wizarding world...but it was a losing battle.

Wizards were a dying race. The Wiccan were on the rise, magic and voodoo were becoming an accepted practices. Even Vampires had gained legal status in the United States! Lycanthropes weren't as accepted but there was talk of protection acts being set up for them. He sighed as he thought of all the magical creatures the muggles had yet to really discover and he looked forward to the day that everyone and everything held legal *equal* standing all over the world. Whether it was muggle, magical, pre-natural, or otherwise.

"You must be Harry."

Harry jumped up instantly, drawing his hidden dagger in one smooth movement as he turned towards the unfamiliar owner of the voice. He didn't like that a stranger had managed to sneak up on him, and cursed himself inwardly at letting someone get so close without him knowing. Again.

He took one look at the figure who most certainly did NOT look like a wizard in his worn T-shirt and well worn cut off jeans. He took a deep, calming breath and took a moment to remember where he was and he suddenly remembered where he was and what he was doing.

"Sorry...reflex." He said sheepishly putting his weapon back in its holster. "I wasn't really going to try and stab you."

"No, it's my fault. Verne did say that you weren't someone to mess with and Remus was always very praising on your ability to fight." The man said with a small, uncertain smile.

The man was a little over six feet in height, his baggy out-door clothing did little to hide his muscular stature. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair that held hints of copper and gold as the sun hit it. His skin held a tanned look that he could somehow see was more from genetics rather than the sun. His chocolate brown eyes were wary but kind and welcoming as they watched him.

"You know Remus? Are you a part of Verne's pack then?" Harry asked.

"Actually, no. My name is Richard Zeeman; I am the Ulfric of the Thronos Rokke Clan in St. Louis. I was visiting Verne, he is a very good friend of mine...and I know Remus through him."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you then Mr. Zeeman, I'd introduce myself but you already seem to know who I am."

Mr. Zeeman grinned. "I am a teacher; Remus came to me for advice on lesson plans in your school. We exchanged letters during you're school year and later through the war. I don't know much...but I know enough to respect who you are and what you are to Remus...He thinks very highly of you."

Harry blushed slightly.

"Would you like to join me for some tea? Verne said that I'll meet the pack around noon, but it's only nine...I'd enjoy some company."

Richard grinned. "That would be great, you can tell me how Remus is doing...it's been awhile since I've talked to the old wolf...Verne told me that he dropped you off at the airport yesterday without so much as a hello to any of us."

"He has been very busy lately. Did you know he has a family now?"

"He has _children?_"Richard gasped.

Harry smiled, pulling out his wallet to show a picture of Teddy.

"My Godson. Theodore Remus Lupin...and this is his wife...Nymphradora Tonks-Lupin. But don't call her that...it will only serve to get you hexed into next week."

"I had no idea he was married..." Richard said looking at the picture in awe.

"Yeah, well...it was a VERY private wedding...I wasn't even invited. Dora is expecting again soon but I don't think that Remus knows that yet." Harry said earning a laugh.

"Amazing, I didn't know the old wolf had it in him." His new friend said as he sat at Harry's kitchen table, watching Harry putter around making their tea. Thankfully, Richard wasn't a coffee drinker.

O-o-O

Verne arrived at about 11:30 to get Harry. He found the pair of them talking and laughing in the kitchen over tea and grilled ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Richard! I was wondering where you wondered off too! I see you've met Harry."

Richard looked up with a chuckle. "We were just talking about you Verne." he said mischievously. Verne blinked.

"Oh. err...nothing bad I hope?"

Richards smile became a smirk.

"I was just describing your proposal to Roxanne." He said innocently. Verne's jaw dropped and he turned a dark red.

"You DIDN'T!" He yelped.

Harry looked at him laughing.

"Did you really eat her ring?" He asked.

"The waiter put it in the WRONG CAKE!!! It wasn't MY fault! How was _I_ supposed to know that the blasted ring was in MY cake!!"

Harry and Richard shared a laugh and Harry grinned as Verne launched at Richard playfully.

XxXx

It was some time before the two Ulfrics pulled themselves together, remembering why Verne had shown up in the first place.

Harry was slightly nervous, he had never met a _real_ pack before and it was exciting.

"Hey Richard...tell me more about pack structure. Marianne only gave me the basics so that I wouldn't make a total fool out of myself."

Richard grinned, "I know what you mean. Anita, my Lupa, didn't take the time to learn much about the pack until it was _really_ important. Marianne says that you are considering training to be a Vargamour?"

"Yeah, I think so. With the way the wizarding world is now I don't think I want to go back. Remus has been like a father to me and I feel honored being able to learn about his culture. Even if he doesn't like it very much."

"Well then, you know the terms Ulfric, Lupa, and Vargamour then? What else?"

"Marianne explained that the Lupanar is the place where the pack meets, like a sacred land or space just for them. It's where the Lukoi, or the pack themselves, feel the safest."

"Good start. Let's start with the Ulfric's enforcers..."

O-o-O

Harry was fascinated by the information that Richard provided; it wasn't all that surprising to learn that the man was a teacher after observing the man in 'lecture mode'.

After awhile, Richard's own enforcers arrived to 'escort' him to the Lupanar. His Skoll, Jamil offered Harry a small, polite smile and a handshake that completely engulfed his small hand while the Hati, Shang-Da eyed him with little interest. They, with Verne's permission, led him down to where he was expected.

The pack warmed up to him quickly, since he wasn't actually 'pack' they didn't bother with any type of real ceremony or formality other than him meeting the alpha's of the pack before everyone else. They treated him with respect for his considerable ability...power was everything among the lycanthropes and they all knew not to try and test him. Any one with magic was worthy of a healthy amount of fear...you could never tell _exactly_ how powerful they were. Though while the dominants treated him with wary caution the lesser pack members held no such reservation. After measuring out his easy going attitude and youth they set out to befriend him and he was soon having the time of his life. He enjoyed stories about the pack and generally had fun with everyone brave enough to actually sit with him. In turn, he showed them flashy but not dangerous or frightening bits of magic and told them select stories of his own. He caught sight of Marianne's pleased grin and couldn't help but give her a smile of his own as he told the pack about Lockhart and how he ended up in St. Mungo's.

O-o-O

Richard, much to his delight, was staying over for another few weeks. Harry was a frequent visitor to his cabin and usually either brought dinner or stayed to eat whatever the older man cooked.

For an older, well raised 'bachelor' he was a shockingly good cook. Harry was sad to see him leave, and stunned by the offer he was left with.

"I've spoken to Marianne and Verne and if you don't mind I'd like to invite you to St. Louis." The large Ulfric told him as he was climbing into his car. "The Thronnos Rokke Pack doesn't have a Vargamour and I think you'd be perfect for the position...once you've trained up a bit more."

Harry gaped at the man. "What?"

Richard chuckled. "Think about it. Talk to Remus and Marianne. You don't have to decide now. Who knows...in a few years you may want to try new things. Even if you don't want to be a part of my Pack your always welcome and under my protection."

Then he was gone, leaving Harry stunned and more than a little touched.

O-o-O

(1) This is Roxanne as described in 'Blue Moon' paperback edition. Page 355. Also, she has one tattooed arm. She is very aggressive in the books, but I need her to be a little OOC for this. *snicker* I can just imagine Anita's reaction to Roxanne being nice and motherly? Well, Anita was Roxanne's competition so therefore she was going to be a badass bitch in order to ensure Vernon stayed hers.

(2) In 'Blue Moon' The only Lycanthropes in the Oak Tree clan that are mentioned by name are Roland, Ben, Dr. Patrick, Mira (deceased-Killed, her head presented to Anita as a peace offering for her wrong doing) and Lucy. On page 112 of the paperback edition of BM, LKH states that there are 52 wolves with only 9 Alphas.

Many of you were wondering about the timeline. I would like this to be after the latest book. At this moment in time, said book is Skin Trade, which took place roughly two or three years after BM.

Word-of-the-day: Aquafina

Ages (Best Guess, after studying the books...)

Anita: 28

Richard: 30

Harry: 17

Pack terminology:

Lukoi- The pack, it's the name werewolves use to describe themselves as a whole.

Munin- Spirit/Dead of the pack consumed by the pack to literally preserve their memories.

Ulfric- Pack Leader; they are predominantly male but a female can take over.

Fenrir- Challenger, in order to become a fenrir one must fight their way to the top by either killing or dominating everyone in thier way. Including the second- and third- in command.

Lupa- Girlfriend/Wife/Lover/Mate of the Ulfric

Freyja- A Lupa declaring her Ulfric to be an inadequate mate. She then becomes free game and a chase begins. If her mate wants her back then she must prove himself worthy by catching her before another male.

Freki- 2nd in command.

Geri- 3rd in command.

Skoll- First enforcer; the Ulfric's bodyguard; He/she may not interfear directly with pack business or fair challenges.

Hati- Second enforcer; the Ulfric's bodyguard; He/she may not interfere directly with pack business or fair challenges.

Bolverk- The punisher and more often than not the Bogey man of the pack. He/she carries out the punishments/executions that the Ulfric can't or doesn't want to do. He/she are allowed three helpers.

-Baugi

-Suttung

-Gunnlod

Eos/Eros/Erenthe- New pack members have a difficult time controlling their shifting during times of emotional stress or strenuous situations. These pack members work on helping new wolves control the change during sex so that they won't rip their normal partners to shreds after losing control.

**Vargamor****- A term used to discribe**** the pack's wise woman or wise man. Usually a witch, although sometimes a psychic or someone with other special abilities, it is held by a normal human, no lycanthrope can hold the position.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** This a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Laurell K. Hamilton (****Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter Novels)**** or J.K. Rowling (****Harry Potter)**** or any other copyright holder.**

Title: Good Intentions

Author: AbNaGbEyL (You may have seen this story under the name 'Lady Prince' 'Silver Poison', or 'SilverDeath'...all are me. This is my story.)

Rating: T (Rating is subject to change)

Warnings: Slash

Pairing: Harry Potter/Daniel (Zeeman) /Asher

**Good Intentions (Full Summary)**; A Harry Potter Crossover with Anita Blake.

After killing Voldemort, Harry wants nothing more than to sit back and enjoy life. But when the wizarding world turns their back on him he has no choice but to run or be imprisoned. With the help of Remus, he escapes and is sent to America to live with Remus' Aunt Marianne. There, he learns a new way of life and finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of danger and emotions after meeting the local and visiting lycanthropes...

Many thanks to my Beta, yamiyugi23, who puts up with every mistake I make. Thanks!!

**Sorry about the repost! Just fixing a mistake. Thanks Kirallie! For pointing out that Tonks WAS pregnant and NO I didn't kill off the baby. She delivered a happy, healthy baby girl.**

**Chapter Four: Filler Chapter**

_A year and a half later..._

Harry enjoyed his time among Verne's pack. Having lived among the wolves for the better part of two years he could honestly say that he had never been happier in his life.

In the Wizarding world, Harry had been expected to live and die for everyone in it. In the pack, no one expected him to do more than he was able and respected him all the same when he couldn't. He was still a student of his craft first and foremost and they understood that.

Marianne, a woman who had earned his respect many times over, had become both his mentor and mother/aunt-like figure. He had teasingly started to refer to her as 'Auntie' several times in conversation early on and the name stuck.

Verne had earned the position of an affectionate uncle while Roxanne had interestingly enough earned the position as a sister rather than mother. Though, when the situation called for it, she did have a mother henning streak that put Mrs. Weasley to shame.

He was starting to realize, that after two years, he'd would never be able to go back.

Instead of calming down, the world's fear of him had risen to new heights and the call for his blood was stronger now than it was in the beginning. Remus had visited only a handful of times, bringing pictures of his godson as well as Fluer and her family but he never stayed long...too risky for both of them. He could see it in Remus' eyes...there was no going back.

As time passed, he began to feel stifled and trapped in the little town. Marianne encouraged him to visit the other local animal groups to get acquainted with the other forms of lycanthropy and while it helped for awhile he still felt as though he were being caged. Marianne noticed it first, and reminded him of Richard's offer.

Richard visited every few months or so and invited him into his own pack before leaving. Harry had never really considered taking him up on the offer until he got a message from Remus.

Tonks was dead. She'd been out shopping when she was attacked by a mob of angry people in Diagon Alley because they thought that she knew where he was. She didn't...Remus had tried to protect her by not telling her because of the danger knowing such a secret. His intentions had been good and sound, but it didn't matter as they weren't enough to save her from a horribly painful death. He, Teddy and baby Lillian took asylum in France with Bill and Fluer after the funeral. Remus assured him that he didn't blame Harry, but it didn't matter.

He blamed himself.

So, with mixed feelings of depression and relief he started packing up his cabin for the trip to St. Louis.

* * *

"Are you sure, I mean..."

"Harry. You'll be fine. There really isn't anything more I can teach you anyway."

"But the pack..."

"They'll miss you, yes, but they've known for a long time that you wouldn't be staying forever. And it's not like you won't visit. Besides, Verne has no intention of letting anyone else use your cabin. Roxy would kill him if he did."

"I could still help you here." He insisted half-heartedly, giving her one last chance to protest. Marianne's eyes softened.

"Harry, sweetie. I'll still be here for you when you need me. Just because your moving on doesn't mean you have to give us up too. We love you little one. Your family. Besides, it's time you've gotten you're own pack. While you're here you will never experience the true power of the Lukoi as I have. You'll never be a true Vargamour so long as I remain alive."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. Marianne smiled encouragingly and hugged him.

"Get going brat. You have a long drive ahead of you and if you leave now you'll make it by tomorrow morning."

Harry grinned. "Your coven is celebrating isn't it? They never did like me." He said teasingly as he headed towards his car. It was stuffed full with his belongings. Mostly gifts from the pack.

Marianne laughed. "They never seem to like my students! I have no idea why." she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry looked ruefully at his bandaged fingers. "I'm sure raising the dead has nothing to do with it."

Marianne chuckled. "Well, at least you don't have to carry around chickens in your backseat. Ask Anita, the Lupa, if she can give you any tips. She's been raising zombies for years."

"I will. Hey...Aunt Marianne?"

"Yes little one."

"Thanks for everything."

"You're most welcome child. Good luck."

* * *

The roads were clear and he made extremely good time. It was several hours before dawn when he made it into the city limits. Normally, he'd just make his way to Richard's place but since it was the night of the full moon he knew better than to provoke a grumpy werewolf first thing in the morning before breakfast. He'd learned his lesson the first time.

Also, he hadn't told Richard that he was coming, he wanted to surprise his friend. Verne thought it was a great joke and agreed not to tell. He couldn't wait to see his friend's face when he arrived.

So, he found a decent, if not great, hotel to stay in until other arrangements could be made. It didn't take too long and he was soon crashed out on the bed, exhausted from his trip. He had several hours to kill before he could see Richard anyway.

* * *

In 'Blue Moon' The only Lycanthropes in the Oak Tree clan that are mentioned by name are Roland, Ben, Dr. Patrick, Mira (deceased-Killed, her head presented to Anita as a peace offering for her wrong doings) and Lucy. On page 112 of the paperback edition of BM, LKH states that there are 52 wolves with only 9 Alphas.

Many of you were wondering about the timeline. I would like this to be after the latest book. At this moment in time, said book is Flirt, which takes place roughly three or four years after BM.

Word-of-the-day: Twister

Bonus points to whomever can tell me how many "s" I used in this chapter.

Ages (Best Guess, after studying the books...)

Anita: 30

Richard: 32

Harry: 19

Pack terminology:

Lukoi- The pack, it's the name werewolves use to describe themselves as a whole.

Munin- Spirit/Dead of the pack consumed by the pack to literally preserve their memories.

Ulfric- Pack Leader; they are predominantly male but a female can take over.

Fenrir- Challenger, in order to become a fenrir one must fight their way to the top by either killing or dominating everyone in thier way. Including the second- and third- in command.

Lupa- Girlfriend/Wife/Lover/Mate of the Ulfric

Freyja- A Lupa declaring her Ulfric to be an inadequate mate. She then becomes free game and a chase begins. If her mate wants her back then she must prove himself worthy by catching her before another male.

Freki- 2nd in command.

Geri- 3rd in command.

Skoll- First enforcer; the Ulfric's bodyguard; He/she may not interfear directly with pack business or fair challenges.

Hati- Second enforcer; the Ulfric's bodyguard; He/she may not interfere directly with pack business or fair challenges.

Bolverk- The punisher and more often than not the Bogey man of the pack. He/she carries out the punishments/executions that the Ulfric can't or doesn't want to do. He/she are allowed three helpers.

-Baugi

-Suttung

-Gunnlod

Eos/Eros/Erenthe- New pack members have a difficult time controlling their shifting during times of emotional stress or strenuous situations. These pack members work on helping new wolves control the change during sex so that they won't rip their normal partners to shreds after losing control.

**Vargamor****- A term used to describe**** the pack's wise woman or wise man. Usually a witch, although sometimes a psychic or someone with other special abilities, it is held by a normal human, no lycanthrope can hold the position.**


End file.
